When He Leaves You
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Hermione confronts the woman her husband is having an affair with. ONESHOT


**So this is my newest oneshot. Inspiration came from the song 'When He Leaves You' by Shania Twain. Hope you guys enjoy! =D**

Hermione walked up the gravel driveway, her mind racing. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She should've just let it run its course. But she couldn't risk losing him, not after all of their heartache and loss. Reaching the door Hermione paused, maybe she should just go back home and wait for him? _Don't be stupid _she scolded herself, _you've made it this far._

Tentatively she brought her hand up and knocked twice on the wooden door in front of her. After some bustling inside the door swung open and Hermione felt her jaw drop a little. It was no wonder Draco was having an affair with her, she was beautiful.

Her long straight blonde hair was draped over one shoulder and her green eyes sparkled brightly. She had lightly done makeup which accentuated her eyes even more, not that she needed it. "Can I help you?" she asked flashing Hermione a smile.

"I'm Hermione. I know we don't know each other, but could I come in and talk with you?" Hermione asked looking straight at the younger woman in front of her. She watched as she crinkled her nose in confusion and looked Hermione up and down.

"I'm sorry" she asked closing the door slightly, "but I don't know you."

"Look" Hermione said placing her hand on the door, "I know you're in love with him" The blonde's eyes flickered up and met Hermione's. She had a look of confusion on her face and opened the door slightly.

"Look I don't know what you know about Draco and I, but it's none of your business" she said standing tall, looking down her nose at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes a little; of course he would pick a muggle born who was as stuck up as he was.

"Draco is my husband" Hermione said calmly matching the blonde's stare. The blonde lowered her gaze and opened her mouth to say something, but when no sound came out she quickly shut her mouth and opened the door for Hermione to come in.

"Um, do you want some coffee or something?" the blonde asked Hermione as she made her way into the kitchen, Hermione trailing behind. Hermione shook her head as she stood by the window of the kitchen.

"I don't want to stay long" Hermione said, turning to look at the younger woman. "I just want you to know, that this isn't the first time he's done this. I know he's promised you things beyond your wildest dreams and that he'll always be there, but he's said this all before"

"I know it's going to rip you apart when he leaves you, and you'll cry for days trying to figure out what you did wrong and where you could've fixed things. But it isn't that simple with Draco, it's never you who does something wrong; it's always him. When he leaves you, he'll come back home to me" Hermione wiped a stray tear from her face and looked away from the young woman in front of her.

"Why are you telling me this?" the blonde asked her voice cracking from crying over this man.

"Because I know what it's like, I've paid for my love for him with my tears every time he finds someone else. I've known him for so long now and he's always been a player, I guess I was a fool to marry him, but I love him enough to stay. I'm sorry for having to come here and upset your morning, but I thought it would be better, for you, if you knew that he would leave you, and then come back to me" Hermione said, her stomach was in knots and her breathing was shallow. She needed to get out of here now; she had done what she needed to.

Hermione glanced one last time at the muggle woman she would never see again before heading toward the front door, as soon as she got home she would cry and she knew it. She had just ruined someone else's life because of her own selfishness. But didn't she deserve to have Draco love her?

"Hermione?" her voice called out from behind her. Hermione turned around and looked at the shattered woman in the kitchen, tears still poured down her face and Hermione could see her gave her courage, finding the words she wanted to say. "Thank you, for telling me this"

Hermione gave her a small smile and headed out the door, and as soon as she was a safe distance away from the house she felt the first of many tears coming and apparated home.


End file.
